The Unexpected return
by mommy-chan
Summary: Sasuke left 12 years ago and now he's back with team hebi.He is welcomed by a surprise, and not the one he expected. see what it is SASU x SAKU.with a lot of Karin bashing
1. prologue

DISCLAIMER: don't own naruto or any of its characters! XD

"shannaro"- speaking

_**Shannaro - thinking**_

_**UNEXPECTEDLY TRUE**_

12 years had passed when Sasuke left so many thins have changed; Naruto became the 6'th Hokage and married Hinata Hyuga. Neji became his clan's leader and happily married to TenTen. Ino and Shikamaru are married and is known as a handsome couple. Gaara is a very successful Kage and found a beautiful, strong woman. Lee is now known as the Taijutsu master for his skills. And lastly Sakura, after three years of training after the great Princess Tsunade she had surpassed her, is well known for her beauty and skills. She is a well respected Sanin around the whole Fire country. And is a proud mother of the best triplet in the world.

Shouko Haruno is a very respected and feared ANBU captain. She graduated at age 5 and become a chunnin at age 7. She became a jounin a year later and achieved more than anyone would expect. She doesn't go out on simple missions because it is too easy for her, she only takes A and S ranked missions. She has silky long ebony hair and deep-emotionless onyx eyes that will turn into a sharingan when angry. She is envied by girls and is fanned by boys. She is the oldest in the triplets , so she is responsible for everything when her mom is out on a mission. Like her mom she has monstrous strength. She is very emotionless and doesn't like to speak on public. Her friends and siblings call her "Emo-chan"

Sanosuke Haruno is a medical jounin. He is known for his medical abilities. He is not good at ninjutsu unlike his sister Shouko. He takes after his mother's medical abilities and her monstrous strength. He has bluish-black hair styled liked a chicken's ass and has emerald eyes. Many girls fans over him and stalks him day and night. He is younger than Shouko by 3 minutes so he shares responsibility in the house as the only guy. He always shouts at his younger sister for doing stupid things. He is not as emotionless as Shouko but doesn't like to talk to girls he doesn't know well.

Saiyuki Haruno is the youngest amongst the triplets she is 5 minutes younger than Shouko and 2 minutes younger than Sanosuke. She is an average ninja. She excels in genjutsu and has monstrous strength. She has short pink hair and big emerald eyes that always shows emotion. She isn't like her brother and sister that is fanned by the opposite sex. Because she is the youngest she doesn't have any responsibility because of her child-like attitude. In the triplets she is the happiest and loudest one but she can be serious at times.

The triplets aren't the ones you can mess up with because you mess up with one you get punishment by all. They lived their lives happily without a father and will always live that way. Unknown to them he's coming back.

horrible story! uwahh! but pease read and review! XD

- princess MISSERABLE


	2. the return

"shannaro"- speaking

_**Shannaro – **_thoughts

_**THE RETURN**_

It was a hot summer day at konohagakure. The guards at the gate were sleeping because of the duty given by the Hokage, so they didn't know there were intrudes entering the gates, gladly the ANBU were going to send a message to the gate keepers from the Hokage so they sighted the Uchiha and his company.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?" asked the ANBU

"I want to talk to your Hokage" Sasuke answered calmly

"The Hokage has no time for the likes of you"

"What do you mean the likes of us" Karin butted Sasuke

"I mean...

"What's happening here?" a girl with black hair and eyes asked

"This S ranked criminal is demanding to have an audience with Lord Hokage, Shouko-sama" the ANBU explained.

"Is that so, then I will be the one to take them" she said emotionlessly

"But Shouko-sama..." the ANBU hesitated

"Are you going against me?" She said getting impatient.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

_**Who is this girl? Why is she taking over suddenly? Isn't she supposed to be just gennin?hn...whatever...as long as she takes me to the Hokage.**_

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Who are you?" Karin said boastfully

"I am Shouko' I do not give off my family name, it's too risky" she answered

"Whatever" Karin said

_At the Hokage tower_

_.Knock._

"Come In" Naruto said

"Hokage-sama" Shouko said respectfully

"Ahhh Sho-chan" He said happily. She flinched at the nickname.

"Please refer to me as Haruno-san, Hokage-sama"

"ahhh off course Sho... I mean Haruno-san. So what brings you here? I believe that I didn't send for you."

Then Sasuke and his team walk in.

"SASUKE! Wa... you..."

"Hello Naruto. Long time no see." He said emotionlessly

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! TEME!" he said surprised

"I came here to talk to you"

"About...?"

"About me and my team staying here"

"Ohh! But you need to face a trial against the people of Konoha"

"hn... whatever"

"But before that I would like you to meet some people"

"hn"

"Ok. Haruno-san can you please call your family"

"What for?"

"Just please call all of them" Naruto said getting impatient

_Time skip until the whole family arrives_

"Hey Uncle Naruto wattaya call us for?" Saiyuki asked

"SHUT UP SAIYUKI!" Sanosuke shouted

"Demo..." Saiyuki

"Can you please listen to Hokage- sama, Sai-chan,Sano-kun?" Sakura said sweetly

"hai"

"So Sasuke I want you to meet...

_Your_ children"

XD haha I know its horrible but please read and review! Be kind to me!


	3. The Unexpected Truth

"Shannaro" – speaking

_**Shannaro-**_ thoughts

**The Unexpected Truth**

_Recap_

"_So Sasuke I want you to meet_

_**Your**__ children"_

_End of Recap_

"WHAT!" shrieked Karin

"What do you mean by children Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"I mean their _your_ children you left 12 years ago"

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

_**What does he mean by children? Maybe it was because of THAT accident.**_

_**Oh God this is such bullshit.**_

_Urusai! I'll figure this out my self_

_**Fine!**_

_HN...Good. _

**Normal P.O.V. **

"I hope you understand Sasuke, having them means you have to take responsibility." Naruto said

"Hn, Whatever."

"So... we should let the children have their turns being with you, so we should take turns by age. Shouko will go first then Sanosuke last will be Saiyuki."

"Demo..." Saiyuki started

"Sai-chan, please do not have objections you will have your turn." Sakura said sweetly

"Hai oka-san"

"So Sasuke here are the documents of the children they have their history their, Am I understood" Naruto asked

"Hn."

"Ummmm... I'll take that as a Yes. Shouko you will move with your father tomorrow" Naruto instructed

"Hai Hokage-sama" she answered obediently

"Sakura-chan can you please hep with the preparations later" Naruto pleaded

"Off course. Anything for you" Sakura said with a fake smile.

"Arigatou"

"So Sasuke Be nice to your first born"

"Hn... whatever" he hned

"So you may leave now"

_After the others left_

"So Sakura-chan I suppose you know what will happen next. And are you ready? " Naruto said hope in his voice

"Off course I am" Sakura said bravely

**SO Sorry for he horrible stor. Hope you read and review. XD**

**-princess MISSERABLE**


	4. Getting to know

"shannaro" – speaking

_**Shannaro- **_thoughts

**WHAT THE **_**HELL?**_

_Recap_

"_So Sakura-chan I suppose you know what will happens next. And are you ready?" Naruto said hope in his voice._

"_Off course I am" Sakura said briefly_

_End of Recap_

Shouko Haruno was not intrigued by her father's sudden arrival, heck she didn't like the idea of moving in with him to know him and have _bonding _time with him. She despises him and every single person who tries to harm or destroy her beloved village. She would kill them on the spot if they just try to even step foot in the village. She knows this is a bad idea but orders are orders so she has no choice but to obey. At least she can release her anger on his so called teammates. She really wants to kill someone right now.

"Why do I have to do this? I could have just refused but no. If I weren't a powerful and loyal ninja I would kill that bastard on the spot. ~sigh~" she said to herself

"Sho-chan time to go!" shouted her impatient mom

"HAI!" she shouted back

"OK Shouko please I beg of you don't kill anyone when you're at your father's house Ok? And don't eat too much chocolate you get a little weir when you eat a lot of it. And don't forget to always sleep 8 hours a day no more no less ok? Ohh and remember to show to those people what they'd missed. Show them the power of a Haruno!" Sakura instructed( or more like nagged) Shouko.

"Mom, don't belittle me. I am an ELITE ninja despite my age. I am Konoha's prized possession. And remember what my friends call me... I am called emo-chan for a reason." Shouko replied

"That's my girl. Now have some fun okay?"

"Hn..."

Sakura ringed the bell as soon as they arrived. Unfortunately the female member of the team opened the door.

"Well if it isn't pinky and the Hokage's pet." Karin said as if she was stronger than the people in front of her

"Where's Sasuke?" asked Sakura

"You have no business with Sasuke-kun pinky" Karin said rudely

"Oh Yes I..."

Shouko buts in

"If you don't tell us where he is, Kami will now what will happen to you" she threatened

"Oh I'm so scared!" Karin said sarcastically

"You should be" Sasuke suddenly said

"Demo Sasuke-kun..." Karin said trying hard to sound and look cute

"Urusai" Sasuke said annoyed

"Now Sasuke I leave Shouko into your care. Here are the list of you need to remember while she's here with you. I WARN you Don't give her too much chocolate." Sakura nagged again

"Hn. Lets go inside Shouko"

"Shouko be careful" Sakura said in a caring tone

"Hn"

**SAKURA'S P.O.V.**

_**I hope you're right Naruto. I hope that meeting her father will be the way to stop THAT from happening. I pray that someday she will chose a path that will benefit us all even herself.**_

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

"Karin bring her to her room" Sasuke ordered

"Hai Sasuke-kun" off course Karin obeyed

At her assigned room

"Here you are you little bitch"

"Who are you calling a bitch you whore"

Unfortunately a certain Shark boy was passing by.

"HAHAHA! She called you a WHORE! My first impression on this kid: I like her!" Suigetsu both teased and complemented

"What's going on in here?" Sasuke asked angrily

"Sasuke-kun this brat called me a whore!" Karin said thinking tat Sasuke will defend her

"Hn... I don't care" Sasuke said coldly

"Demo, Sasuke-kun"

"I said I don't care Karin" he sad getting mad

"You, Shouko, come with me" he ordered

"Hn"

**SASUKE'S P.O.V.**

_**This girl, I can't read her. She somehow wants to kill every singe one of my team. But she's holding back, why? She's even more mysterious than me. Her eyes so beautiful yet so blank and dull. I must know everything about her. And I will find it out. **_

"Did you start the noise?" I asked

"Hn, No" she answered back

"Then who did?"

"The Karin-whore did"

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

"HN, I don't really care what you think. I'm here in your house because of orders given to me and I don't want to fail this mission because it'll be the first one I failed in. And I'm doing this for my mother too; she wants me to have a normal teen-age life while I'm here with you." She answered with pure pride

"Hn... Go to your room now." I said threateningly

"Hn.. whatever" She answered unthreatened at all

_**She didn't even flinch. This girl is very interesting. I have a good feeling something exciting will happen while she's here with me, I just know it.**_

**SHOUKO'S P.O.V.**

_**Who does he think he is, that bastard! I will prove to him that he is no match for me at all. I just hope I won't kill him and or his teammates tomorrow or the next days to come.**_

_Me is back. XD. sorry for not updating immediately. I got up with school this past few days. So please read and review! _

_-princess MISSERABLE_


	5. A very LONG morning

"shannaro"- speaking

_**Shannaro**_- thoughts

**A VERY LONG MORNING**

_Recap:_

_Shouko's P.O.V._

_Who does he think he is, that bastard! I will __**to **__him that he is no match for me at all. I just hope I won't kill him and or his teammates tomorrow or the next days to come._

_End of Recap_

**SHOUKO'S P.O.V.**

_**I hated mornings but not as I hated this certain morning. As soon as I opened my eyes I remembered that I was in his house. I really wanted to get the hell out of here but something's telling me that this is happening for a reason, it's weird but I can't seem to get the idea. I really want to find out what it is but I had to be a normal teenager for the time I'm here. I feel like I'm wasting a lot of time. I would kill to find out what was happening. **_

"HEY YOU LITTLE BRAT! COME DOWN HERE NOW!" I heard the whore call me

_**I went down to be just surprised by my one and true love...**_

"Renji-kun! What are you doing here?" I asked him happily

_**Renji Hyuga son of Neji and Tenten Hyuga. He was the heir to the Hyuga clan. A heart throb just like my brother Sanosuke, he was perfect. He had the looks, brains, power, authority, and my favourite the sweet attitude. He was the only person I can smile and laugh around. He made me feel that I'm not the scariest person in the fire country. He wouldn't stop me when I eat chocolate; I mean come on chocolate's the best dessert in the whole world. He would always visit me when he had free time. I love him with all my heart.**_

"Can't I visit my angel"

"~giggle~ off course you can" I answered him showing a little emotion

"Who's he?" a low and muscular voice said. It was _Sasuke_

"Hn... that's none of your business" I answered reverting back to my cold self

"Hn... Leave now boy" he said threateningly

"I'm leaving my angel; I think your dad's mad" Renji-kun said

"Will you come back?" I said sadly

"Off course my angel I'll come back" he reassured me

"K. Ja Ne" I said as I waved him good bye

"Let's have a talk" Sasuke ordered

"Jerk" I muttered lowly

**SASUKE'S P.O.V.**

_**As soon as I went down to eat breakfast I saw someone I didn't recognise. He was talking to Shouko. He had Long brown hair kept in a pony tail, a perfect body built, and... WHAT? Pearl eyes. A Hyuga? It can't be. Why is a Hyuga here in my house, And more importantly why is he talking to Shouko? I have to stop this right a way.**_

"Who's he?" I interrupted their talk

"Hn... that's none of my business" Shouko answered back coldly

"Hn... Leave now boy" I said threateningly

_**And then they said their good byes **_

"Let's have a talk" I ordered

"Jerk" I heard her mutter lowly

"Now can you care to explain who that was?" I asked her

"Hn... I don't need to explain anything to you." She said briefly

"Yes you do"

"Why?"

"Because this is my house"

"So?"

"So you should do what I say! Now tell me who that was!" Sasuke said madly

"Hn... that was Renji Hyuga" she replied getting the message

"Hyuga?HYUGA?" Sasuke shouted

"Yes Hyuga, what's wrong with Hyugas?"

"Hyugas are the enemies of the Uchihas so they are NOT allowed in here!"

"Hn.. whatever"

"Remember you are an Uchiha so you are not allowed to get near a Hyuga"

"Hn.. not in a million years" she retorted back

"What was that?"

"I said I'm never gonna stay away from Renji-kun"

"Hn... that's it! You are not allowed to go out of the house understand!"

"Who died and made you the boss of me, I remember the last time I'm the boss of me."

"I am your father damn it! So you do as I say"

"Father? Haha do'nt make me laugh! YOU WERE NEVER A FATHER TO ME! I GREW UP WITHOUT A FATHER AND I DID'NT NEED ONE! I MEAN LOOK AT ME! I BECAME A VERY POWERFUL NINJA EVEN WITHOUT A FATHER'S SUPPORT! SO DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE AUTHORITY OVER ME 'CAUSE YOU DON'T! Now will you excuse me I have a conference with the Hokage." She said leaving a very shocked Sasuke

_In another room:_

"Ugh! How dare she shout at my Sasuke-kun! I will make her pay!" said a very devious Karin

Sorry for the long update! So I thank everyone who reviewed for the ideas, but please READ AND REVIEW!

-princess MISSERABLE


	6. Conversation

"shannaro"- speaking

_**Shannaro- **_thoughts

_Recap:_

"_Ugh! How dare she shout at my Sasuke-kun! I will make her pay!" said a very devious Karin_

_End of Recap_

**THE CONVERSATION **

**Sasuke's P.O.V. **

_**I knew she hated me but I know something's wrong. But I just don't get it. It seems like the high ranking ninjas are trying their best to hide something from me, but what is it? I'll just need to know, and the only thing I can do to know is asking her mother; **__Sakura._

_**Knock. Knock.**_

"Chotto Matte!" I heard a sweet, small voice say

"Oto-sama!" _**It was Saiyuki. Innocent , sweet Saiyuki**_

"What are you doing here?" A masculine voice said. _**Sanosuke off course just like his sister cold, serious, but he was more innocent.**_

"I'm here to talk to Sakura"

"And why do you think we will let you know where she is?"

"Sano-kun! Don't say that" Saiyuki pouted at Sanosuke

"You can find her at the hospital, Oto-san"

"Hn... thank you" I said as I left

_**They are really my children but Saiyuki acts more like Sakura. Sanosuke is just like me but with green eyes, he always looks after Saiyuki when he's left alone with her, but the different one of the three is Shouko she's acting like everything and everyone is depending on her. And I'll know by doing this.**_

"Where is Sakura Haruno's office?" I asked the front desk

"Oh... She's in the top floor"

"Hn... Thank you"

_**Just a little more Sasuke and you will know everything**_

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"I'm here to talk"

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know everything about Shouko"

"~sigh~ ok it should be fair if you knew, It was when she was just little"

_Flashback:_

_A three- year old Shouko was running happily to the park when she bumped into someone._

"_Oh... I'm so sorry"_

"_WATCH WERE YOUR GOING LOZER!" Ayumi Fujihara shrieked _

"_I'm sorry Ayumi-chan"_

"_Don't you dare call me that you weirdo. I don't let a fatherless weirdo call me Ayumi-chan! Once a weirdo always a weirdo!" she said leaving a crying Shouko_

"_I'll have my revenge. I'll show her! She'll kneel down before me. Kami I promise!"Shouko muttered_

_End of Flashback _

"That's where it all started" Sakura said

"Hn... continue"

_Flashback(again)_

_After Shouko promised to her self that she would show Ayumi that she is way better than her, she graduated at the academy at age five. After that she was started to be followed by boys , and that, made Ayumi jealous of her. Ayumi would always stand by her and pretend they're the best of friends, but she would always shrug her off. Ayumi lost her confidence and decided to be just an ordinary civilian, but Shouko didn't feel satisfied so she worked even harder to achieve a high rank as young as possible. On the time she spent training and learning new jutsus she also learned how to be cold and not show any emotion to others, until she met __**Renji Hyuga.**__ She started to laugh and smile again but only in front of him. She would always stay calm even at annoying times. She always wanted to achieve more than she has._

_End of Flashback_

"_Tell me Sasuke, why do you want to know?"_

"_Because Shouko would always scowl when she sees me, and I feel that there is something that I didn't know"_

"_Oh... Sasuke"_

"_What is it?"_

"_You need to know something"_

"_Tell me"_

"_Shouko, she's going to be sacrificed"_

"_What?"_

"_She was born to be sacrificed so the world will be saved from a destruction made by a massive hell hound"_

"_What? I'll never allow that!"_

"_Sasuke thank you for concerning but there's nothing that can stop it"_

"_Sakura..."_

"_Yes"_

"_Can I ask you a favour?"_

"_Sure, what is it?"_

"_Can you and the kids live at the mansion, I feel guilty about giving Shouko a hard time at the mansion"_

"_Sasuke... I..."_

"_Sakura...Please"_

"_I...I accept"_

"_Sakura thank you"_

"_No Sasuke Thank You"_

"_So I'll help you move tomorrow"_

"_Yes, I understand"_

"_See you tomorrow then"_

"_See you, Ja Ne!"_

_**Sakura thank you so much, If it hadn't been for you I could have never understood. Now that I understand Shouko it's time to make a change. I promise Kami I'll prove Shouko wrong and show her that she does need me. I hope.**_

_Hello! I made Sasuke talk with whole sentences for fun. Please Read and Review_

_Princess Misserable out!___


	7. The Surprise and The Outburst

"Shannaro"- speaking

_**Shannaro**_- thoughts

**THE SURPRISE AND THE OUTBURST**

_Recap:_

_Sakura thank you so much, If it hadn't been for you I could have never understood. Now that I understand Shouko it's time to make a change. I promise Kami I'll prove Shouko wrong and show her that she does need me. I hope._

_End of Recap:_

**Shouko's P.O.V.**

_**This is the most beautiful morning I ever had since I was here. That's weird but whatever**_

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in"

"Shouko..." It was _him_

"What do you want?"

"Can I talk with you?"

"What did I do this time?"

"You did nothing, I just want to talk"

"Hn... No"

"What do you mean by no?"

"I mean... I reject" pushing him to be mad at me

"Pl..Ple...Pleeaase let's have a talk" It's obvious that he doesn't say please at all

"Hn...let me think of it... no"

"DAMN IT! You will have a talk with me right now!"

"Hn... never!"

"That is it! SAKURA!"

"Mom?" I said really, really surprised but showed no emotion

"Honey, you should do what you father says"

"Hn"

"Onee-Emo-chan!" Saiyuki, off course

"Yo, nee-chan" Hn typical, Sanosuke

"What are you doing here?"

"We live here sweetie" mom said

"What say that again?"

"We live here Onee-Emo-chan"

"Hn...whatever"

_At the living room_

"Sasuke-kun! Why are they here?" the whore asked

"They live here, so respect them"

"Demo..." she said cutely (as if)

"Shut up"

"Hai"

_The next day_

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Everybody breakfast's ready!" shouted Sakura

"What's for breakfast, Saku-chan?" said Sasuke while putting his hand around her waist

"Sasuke what are you doing?" she said coldly

"Its not my fault I'm excited to see you this morning"

"Then in that case, stop being excited" and that only made him pin her in the wall

"Now can you resist me?" Sasuke said seductively

"What do you think you're doing?" Shouko suddenly said

"Umm... Sho-chan well, your father is just hungry"

"Hn... whatever... and his not my father"

"Now, now sweetie, you may hate him but mostly all of your genes are from him"

"Whatever"

"Ohayo miina-san!" Saiyuki cheerfully said

"Ohayo" Sanosuke said sleepily

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun" Karin suddenly grips Sasuke

"Let go of me Karin now"

"Demo Sasuke-kun, don't you want me to accompany you in bed?"

"I said Let go of me Karin NOW"

"Hai, Hai"

"Now Sho-chan, your breakfast is a tomato egg omelette with two tomatoes for dessert"

"Hn" was her simple reply

"For Sano-kun, a tomato nigiri and two tomatoes for dessert"

"thanks mom" at least he said something other than 'Hn'

"And for my sweet Sai-chan, a sweet onigiri with strawberries dipped in chocolate for dessert"

"Arigatou mama" Saiyuki said sweetly

"Hey, why did she get chocolates and I didn't?" asked Shouko

"Because, you tend to hyperventilate when you eat chocolates" Sakura explained

"Hmph... its totally unfair"

"Oh yes it is fair young lady, now just be happy with your tomatoes, I thought you liked them"

"Yes I do, but I love chocolates more"

"Of all things you got from me why was it my sweet tooth?"

"Oi... It's not my fault chocolates are so delicious, when they melt in your mouth and when it gives you the ecstasy when you eat it, ohh how I love chocolates" She said. Everybody just gave her the O.o look

"What's with the O.o look?"

"You just showed emotion, a lot of it"

"Hn"

"~sigh~ Come on let's just eat 'kay"

"Itadakimas!(Let's eat)" they all said

_After Breakfast_

"I'm going now, Sasuke take care of them!" Sakura shouted as she left

"Hn... whatever, I'm going back to sleep, Karin you take charge of here"

"Hai, Sasuke-kun"

**Karin's P.O.V.**

_**Now for my pay back, mwuahaha I'll let her suffer by the suffering of others**_

"Ano...Karin-chan" the little brat, Saiyuki said

"What?"

"Ano...can you give me a tour of the mansion please"

"Go and bother your siblings"

"Demo...Onee-Emo-chan and Nii-kun is very busy" she reasoned me, that little brat

"Then go ask Suigetsu or Juugo"

"But I don't really know them, so I went and asked you"

"I said no okay!" that little pest, can't even understand the word 'no'

"Demo..." this girl's really pissing me out

"Do you really want a tour, well come on" I said while dragging her to the storage room

"We're are you taking me?"

"We're here"

"The storage room?"

"Yes, now inside for you" I said while pushing her inside the storage room

"Demo... Yamete kudasai(Please Stop)"

"That'll teach you a lesson not to bother me"

"IIa (NO)...Yamete (Stop)" She said while pushing the door but I just locked it

"TASKUETE (HELP)!" she shouted the loudest she can

"Urusai (Shut up), You'll wake up Sasuke-kun!" I said while leaving her

**Shouko's P.O.V.**

_**I was filling documents needed by the new ANBU's who past this exams. Until I heard a Plead of help over and over again from the storage room. It feels like I know that voice but whose is it? Come on. Damn it. It was SAIYUKI!**_

_**I hurriedly called Sanosuke and we went down as fast as we could to the storage room. No cries were heard, I guess she fainted. I would kill anyone who did this to her. I cut the door to pieces with my sword and saw Saiyuki lying on the floor.**_

"Sanosuke, heal her and wake her up, we need to know who did this to her"

"Uhm" He said while doing as he is told

"Saiyuki wake up blossom, wake up" Sanosuke said while waking her up

"Nii...Nii-kun..." She said while getting back to consciousness

"Are you hurt Saiyuki?" He asked her worryingly

"IIa" she answered back

"Who did this to you Saiyuki?" I asked her. She looked at me

"It was Karin-chan, she said I needed to learn a lesson not to bother her

"That bitch." I said angrily

"What are you trying to do?"

"I'm going to teach that bitch of a whore a lesson she would never forget"

_At the living room _

"Hey whore" I called her

"What was that you little bitch?"

"Oh, I see your pissed off than usual, is it because of my sister?"

"What are you talking about?" She said pretending not to know anything

"Oh don't play with me, I know you locked my sister in the storage room" I said releasing a bit of my anger

"Oh I see you know, And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not going to do anything, I'm just gon'na say this to you, Don't do it again do you understand?"

"Hmm, let me think No, I'm going to do it all over again until that brat learns her lesson not to bother me"

"Say that again?"

"I said..." she started to speak again but I already threw her against the wall painfully

"Ugh! You little bitch, You want a fight I'll give you one" she said while attacking me

_**She tried to kick me in the gut but I dodged it quickly then I used chakra to disable her feet.**_

"You bratty bitch" She said while trying to move

_**But instead of helping her up I only stepped on her stomach my metal boot.**_

_**She coughed up blood but I didn't care she hurt my sister our princess. So she'll learn the hard way. **_

"Now tell me are you going to do it again?"

"Off course I am as long as she's in the way"

"You... YOU...** YOU!**" I said looking at her with my mangekyou sharingan. Fear was written all over her face. She knew she would die.

"YOU BITCH OF A WHORE! I'LL KILL YOU" I said strangling her

"What's happening here?" It was my good for nothing father. I looked at him, he was so surprised when he saw my eyes.

"You... You have a sharingan?" he muttered slowly

"What do you think? Isn't the red eyes with the black design obvious?"

"But, you didn't tell me you had one"

"You didn't ask"

"Now I ask one more time whore are you going to do it again" I said while tightening my grip on her neck

"Ugh...N...No...I...I...woo...won't"

"Good, 'cause the next time you do anything to Saiyuki or even Sanosuke I WILL kill you" I threatened her.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

_**I was soundly seeping when I heard crashing and screams on the living room.**_

_**Then I heard Karin screeched **_"Ugh! You little bitch, You want a fight I'll give you one"

_**Then I heard more screams and crashes down there so I finally decided to see what's going on.**_

"What's happening here?" I said while looking at Shouko strangling Karin.

_**Shouko looked at me with those eyes, red eyes of hers. WAIT... WHAT.. RED?**_

_**It was a SHARINGAN. I didn't know she had one. And not just any other sharingans, It was just like mines it was... a DOUBLE MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN. **_

"You... You have a sharingan?" I asked her

"What do you think? Isn't the red eyes with the black design obvious?" she retorted

"But, you didn't tell me you had one" I reasoned her

"You didn't ask" she back-sassed me. This girl's really sassy

_**And then she asked Karin something, Karin on the other hand tried her best to speak. Shouko answered Karin with a very scary death threat. As soon as she was done with Karin she just walked passed me and muttered something I believe it was...**_

"Control the attitude of that bitch of a whore of yours, understand?"

_**She didn't give me a chance to answer her because she was already in her room. But what did she mean by control Karin's attitude. What had really happen?**_

"Sanosuke, Saiyuki can I talk to you two for a moment?"

_**Off course they followed me, they were different from there elder sister they were more obedient to the people older than them. In my room I asked them what happened. They told me everything that had happened. I understand now. I was as angry as Shouko was when she knew who did that to Saiyuki. I called Karin immediately.**_

"What did you learn today Karin?" I coldly asked her

"What do you mean by that Sasuke-kun?" She really didn't understand me. Stupid girl

"Don't fool me Karin, what did you learn from Shouko today Karin" As I said that fear was written all over her face again

"I...I learned that I can't just imply my rules to Suigetsu to them, they're different from other kids out there" She said

"Good you really learned, now I can't have it happening again can I?"

"I guess not Sasuke-kun"

"Now for your punishment, you are not allowed in the main house anymore, you will live in the Southern wing of the mansion, alone."

"Demo..." She started with me

"No more objections Karin, Go NOW!" I instructed her

"Hai" She said sadly

_Time skip: Night time_

**Normal P.O.V.**

"I'm home!" Sakura said while entering the house

"Oka-san!" Saiyuki said while hugging Sakura

"How was your day Sai-chan?"

"Ano..."

"I'll tell you everything tonight Sakura" Sasuke interrupted

"O...Kay? Now let's start making dinner"

"Hooray!" Saiyuki cheerfully said

_Time skip: bed time_

_Sakura's room_

"Sleeping lone tonight?" Sasuke said while entering her room

"Sasuke... Don't play with me; I know that trick of yours"

"Well is it working?"

"No"

"Hmm, let's see about that" he said while biting her earlobe

"Umm... Sasuke...Stop it"

"No until you sleep with me tonight Saku-chan"

"~moan~ fine" she said. Sasuke carried her bridal style into his room

_**AND THEY HAD A REALLY, REALLY LONG NIGHT IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.**_

_New chap. done! Sorry for the long update I had a really long week with the exams. So please read and review. Please follow me on twitter_: /dynxlovesLDH__

_**thanx so much!**_

_**-princess MISSERABLE**_


	8. PLEASE READ!

**Author's Note: **

So I've decided to discontinue "_The Unexpected Return". _Sorry for the ones who liked the story :P But I have lost interest since it's been a long time since I updated. But I'll write a new one… It's kinda familiar to "_The Unexpected Return"_ and I hope you guys will like it as much as you did to my last story ) Please support me and I promise to update frequently this time anyway Thanks )

-Mommy-chan (formerly princess Misserable )


End file.
